Kid Flash and the Boy Wonder
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: When KF and Robin have a run-in with Klarion, something goes wrong... HORRIBLY WRONG! The two are turned seven years younger than their previous age and they think their carers are their REAL parents! Will they be able to regain their old life? Or will they have to wait to become 13 and 15 again?
1. A Run In With Klarion

**A/N: Hey! New fic! Please R&R! :D**

* * *

It was a cold night in Gotham. Batman had been called to the Watchtower for a meeting with the League, leaving Robin to defend the dark city. Kid Flash had agreed to help Robin keep the criminals at bay. They had recently fought two drug-dealers, one murderer and six muggers, so when an actual baddie came out of the blue, the two boys were slightly happier than they should be. The villain had happened to be Klarion, yeah, Klarion of all people!

"Couldn't hand the city on your own?" Klarion had asked, stroking his cat's back.

"Shut it, Gandalf!" Kid Flash retorted. Kid had decided to call Klarion `Gandalf` as a few months ago, Klarion had been turned into a middle-aged man and wore an apperence very similar to the on of Gandalf.

Klarion only smirked, lifting a staff he had been holding. Robin assumed a fighting position whilst Kid Flash started running around him. Klarion lifted the staff and poked both Robin and Kid Flash right in the arteries with it. The two heroes fell to the ground with screams and yelps.

The Team had grown worried for Wally and Dick as they had both missed the last two training sessions, though they were in Gotham, they had still promised Canary to be there.

"Do any of you know where they are?" Dinah asked, looking at the four young heroes. All of them gave a similar response meaning no. Dinah walked out of the room, beckoning the teens to follow her. The League member walked into the computer-room and switched on the tracking system. It took a matter of seconds for her to find that the two boys where in an old ware-house at the side of Gotham. Canary looked at the Team and told them where they were headed. The Team nodded and prepared for the mission.

Half an hour later the five heroes had arrived at said ware-house. They were all inside, sticking together when they heard a high-pitched whimper. Though they had grown used to Robin's high-pitched voice, this one sounded incredibly high, maybe even the voice of a child.

The five ran towards the sound they had heard, to be greeted by a locked door.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" M'gann asked, nocking on the door. "Y-Yeah..." Came the reply. The voice had to be from a child, it was far to weak and high-pitched to be the voice of a teen.

"Okay... Cover your ears, okay?" Black Canary ordered whoever was in the room. "Okey doke." Was the response, it was a different voice from before, but it was still clearly from a child. Canary inhaled and screamed towards the door. The Team had their hands covering their ears. The door slowly started to tip, but Connor grabbed it, to make sure that it fell on nothing inside. When the Team and the League member looked inside they were met with the sight of two quivering boys, dressed as Kid Flash and Robin.

"Hello, little guys, are you lost?" Kaldur asked, crouching next to the kids.

"W-Well... All I remember is waking up her, with Rob and being lost." The ginger replied, his emerald eyes looking at the Atlantian. Canary picked up the redhead and lifted his mask. The boy had lots of freckles covering his cheeks and goofy teeth poking out of his mouth.

"What's your name?" Dinah asked, holding the boy due to her motherly instincts. "Canary!" The boy replied, hugging the woman. He clearly knew who she was, and he clearly trusted her.

"Yes... That's me. And who are you?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

"I'm Wally! I'm eight and he's six!" The kid replied, rather adorably. His eyes were wide and his goofy little mouth was in a small smile. Artemis' eyebrows raised, Kaldur looked confused, M'gann gasped and Connor remained stoic.

"Is it now?" Canary asked, looking as confused as Aqualad. She patted the boys back and went over to the boy with jet-black hair. "And who are you?" Dinah questioned the younger looking, smiling motherly.

"Uh... Dad said not to tell you..." The boy responded, sucking his gloved thumb.

"Okay. Is it just you and your dad at home?" Kaldur asked, taking the ginger from Dinah's arms.

"No. It's me, dad, mom and gran'pa!" He replied, rolling onto his back, holding his foot. Canary was about to ask who he thought his mother was, assuming that he thought his father was Bruce and his grandpa was Alfred, when there was a slight bang near the window of the room.


	2. A Certain Cat Shows Up

**A/N: Part two! :D This will feature more Dick than Wally, but only a tad more! (And I bet that you'll probably want a bit more of six year old Robin than eight year old Kid Flash!)**

* * *

Black Canary turned towards the direction of the noise. She raised an eyebrow and signaled for the Team to stay put with the kids. She walked out of the room an closed her door behind her. She walked t'wards the window. Outside was Catwoman hanging from the windowsill.

"Don't just stand there! HELP ME!" The Cat-themed lady yelled.

"Jee... I dunno, Selina." She replied, leaning on her elbows.

"Come on, Dinah! HELP ME!" Selina replied, glaring at the heroine.

"Bruce told you, eh?" Dinah asked, cocking her head.

"Uh... Well... Yeah... Let's say that." The thief replied, lying through her teeth. After a few more witty comebacks, Dinah had helped Selina through the window, not because she cared or anything... Because y'know... Hero stuff.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Canary asked, leaning against the wall.

"Got a tip off that there was a cat statue here... Do I need to say more?" Selina asked, pulling a bag out of her pocket.

"Big surprise..." Dinah mumbled.

"So, what are you doing here, Canary?" Catwoman asked. A small scream was heard from the room next to them, followed by continuous crying. Selina looked over to Dinah, lifting her goggles to show raised eyebrows, Dinah just shrugged in return and starting running to the room. Selina followed to be greeted by the sight of a young boy, red in the face, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"ROBIN! What happened?" Canary asked, glaring at the Team.

"He was laughing and then fell backwards and started crying!" M'gann replied, rubbing the boys back, to calm him. Wally crawled over to Dick and hugged him. Selina looked at the boy in the Robin costume, then back at the Team. She noticed that there was no Robin in the Team and only the smaller (And certainly younger) boy.

"Is that-" Selina said, shocked before being cut off.

"Yes, I believe so." Canary replied, picking up Dick and hugging him tightly. Robin looked up from the woman's shoulder, sucking his thumb. He saw the woman in the cat-suit.

"Mommy!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya like it! :D**


	3. A Cat And A Bird

**A/N: Okay, Selina is going to feature heavily in this, because I really like the idea of her being a mother to Dick! And before you read down below, ask yourself this: "If Robin thinks Batman is his father, Catwoman is his mother, and Alfred is his grandfather, who does Wally think his parents are?**

* * *

"MOMMY!?" Artemis repeated, shocked at the small boy.

"Momma!" Dick said again, reaching for Selina. Selina smiled lightly and took the boy from Dinah's arms.

"Hey, Dickie." Selina said, holding one of the boys gloved hands, in her own gloved ones.

"Where's Daddy?" He asked, looking at Catwoman with an innocent smile.

"Uh... Working." She said quickly, nuzzling the boy. The Team and Canary all shared a similar question in their minds, `MOM!?` was that question.

"M'gann, read his mind." Canary ordered the Martian. M'gann did as told.

"OW! Mom! It hurts!" The boy screamed, clutching his head. The mind-reading was harmless to teens, but to kids it may confuse them and cause their mind to cause an unimaginable pain.  
After a minute of searching, M'gann's eyes turned back to their orange instead of a bright green.

"All of the past memories are gone... He only remembers the last six years, and thinks that the first of the memories are from when he was a baby... But... The average human only starts remembering things from the age of two... So..." M'gann started, uncertain on how to finish the rest of it. "He thinks Catwoman is his mom and Batman is is dad..." She finished, with an awkward smile.

"WAIT! How would you know the previous memories were gone!? YOU READ OUR MEMORIES!?" Artemis exploded, glaring at M'gann.

"NO! Only Robin! It was that time when he hypnotized! I HAD TOO!" The green girl replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Team! This is no time for arguing. Miss Martian, I take it that the same goes for Kid Flash?" Canary asked, fully aware that Selina didn't know all of the secret identities, and she liked to keep it like that.

M'gann nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Well... Guess it's time to go tell Daddy Bats."

* * *

**A/N: OOOH! Daddeh Bats! **


	4. Daddy Bats

**A/N: Okay, so APPARENTLY even though this website is called FANfiction, we still have to do disclaimers, which is complete bogus. **

**Disclaimer 'n' s**t: Don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Recognized, Miss Martian, B06," The female voice of the Zeta-tubes droned.

"Recognized, Black Canary, 13,", "Recognized, Superboy, B04,", "Recognized, Aqualad, B05," "Recognized, Artemis, B07," "Recognized, Catwoman, D01.","Error. Persona not recognized." "Error. Persona not recognized."

"Since when was Catwoman in the system?" Artemis asked. Canary was busy dealing with telling to computer to let Wally and Dick inside... Without firing missiles, so Selina told her herself.

"Ever since Bats grew attached to me!" Catwoman said, tightening her grip on the two boys in her arms.

"When was around when that happened?" A stoic voice asked, taking everyone off-guard. "And why are two boys in the here." He asked, before continuing. "Where is Robin and Kid Flash?"

"Right here." Selina replied, showing Bruce the two children in her arms. Bruce raised an unconvinced eyebrow under his cowl.

"DADDY!" Dick said, grabbing for his father's neck. For once in his entirety, Batman was caught off-guard. Dick fell forward out of Selina's grasp. Selina gasped and desperately grabbed for him, but to no avail. Batman held out a hand a caught Dick with little effort. He lifted the boy t'wards his chest. Robin spread his arms and hugged his father, clutching him tightly.

"Recognized, Flash, 04." The computer announced.

"Canary? What's up?" The speedster asked. Dinah had ordered Barry to get over there as soon as possible.

"You might wanna see this..." Dinah replied, taking Wally from Selina's grasp.

"Dad!" Wally said, looking the speedster in the eyes.

"Wally?" Barry said to his nephew, in clear shock.


	5. From Uncle To Dad

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate! ON-WARDS TO THE NEXT PART! :D**

* * *

"Dad?" Wally asked, cocking his head. Barry lifted his mask and looked into the child's innocent eyes.

"Wally... Is it really you?" Barry asked, crouching so his was eye-level with the kid.

"Yeah! Course I am dad!" The redhead replied, reaching for his uncle.

"Dad?" Barry repeated, looking at Dinah.

"Um... Wally, go play with Robin on the xBox." Dinah ordered, setting Wally down on the sofa. Bruce nodded and put Dick next to Wally.

"I'm so gunna beat you, Kid Mouf!" Dick commented, not pronouncing `gonna` and `mouth` correctly, in a massively cute way.

"Team, Training Room. NOW." Dinah ordered the teens. The teens obliged and walked away, but Conner did take some persuading.

"Okay. Barry... This isn't going to be easy to explain. I think you and Bruce should sit down." The blonde woman said, being very honest and sympathetic. Barry sat down on a breakfast bar chair, and Bruce leaned against a wall, still with his cowl on.

"Well... After some reading of Robin's mind... We found that the memories of the last six years... Are the only ones he has. Same goes for Wally, only in his case eight years." Dinah explained, earning a slight gape from Barry. "The two think that the last six years, all happened from the ages one to six, or one to eight." She finished, guessing that the two men would conclude the conversation in their minds.

"That makes Iris his mom... And me his dad, doesn't it?" Barry asked. Dinah nodded sympathetically.

"And Bruce... You're his dad, by adopting... But in his mind..." Dinah started.

"His real father." Bruce finished, standing up straight.

"Yes... He thinks A is his grandfather and his mother is-" The blonde started, before being rudely cut-off.

"Me." Selina finished. Barry and Dinah had forgotten she was in the room, Bruce on the other hand just wanted her to not be in the room.

"DAD! HE CHEATED!" Dick screamed, his mask and cape removed from his neck and face.

"DID NOT! TELL HIM DAD!" Wally retorted, glaring at the younger boy.

* * *

**A/N: Boys... Always bickering! Tut tut tut...**


	6. A Little Discussion

**A/N: WOW! This is pop-u-lar! Shout out: Snowdevil The Awesome**

* * *

"Wally, we all know you're cheat! Now re-match, and let the adults talk." Barry commented, smiling at the screen that read: `Winner: Wallie`. Dick smirked and pressed the start button on his controller.

"How did they become this age?" Bruce asked, looking at his son.

"Miss Martian said that the newest memory was a faint memory of Klarion, but that's it." Dinah replied, sitting next to Barry.

"I see." Bruce finished, glaring at Selina.

"That reminds me... WHY is Selina on the system?" Dinah asked, put one leg on her knee and folding her arms.

"Uh... Well..." Bruce stammered.

"Is the Dark Night stammering?" Barry asked, laughing. Selina rolled her eyes and stood next to Bruce.

"I am on the system due to something that happened whilst you were off-world. Problem?" She asked, glaring at the speedster and the blonde. Bruce smirked. He had clearly rubbed off on her.

"Winner: Richerd." The screen announced, breaking the newly-made silence.

"Dick... Firstly, never leave your eyes uncovered!" Bruce started.

"Secondly, that's not how you're name's spelled, hon." Selina finished. Barry and Dinah smirked, Daddy Bats and Momma Cats were in the building.


	7. A Cat and A Bat

**A/N: Part seven! :D Sorry that the chappies are short! The reason being that this story is just something to write when bored, if I get 20 reviews, the chapters will become A LOT longer! But it'll never happen, so SORREH!**

* * *

"Threely, you cheated!" Wally complained, locking the other boy in head-lock.

"Did not!" The younger boy responded, punching Wally in the arm and doing a back-flip to get out of his grasp.

"Well... He remembers the training at least!" Selina said, walking over to the sofa.

"I'll get the Team." Barry said, before running away, causing a flash of red and yellow. Barry returned shortly after, the Team following.

"Honey... It's 7 o'clock..." Selina said, picking up Dick. M'gann looked at the boy and gasped. His eyes were beautiful. Artemis seemed to agree, as she was staring at the gorgeous blue, of his eyes.

"NAH! Not fair!" The boy complained, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Oh yes it is!" Selina said, walking out of the room. Dinah, Barry, M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and even Wally turned to face Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow under the cowl. Nobody replied.

"WHAT!?" The Dark Night exploded, stomping a foot on the ground.

"You were staring..." M'gann stated, rubbing the back of her neck. Bruce froze.

"No idea what you're talking about." The man stated, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Come on, Dickie! Just go to sleep!" Selina said, trying to pull the cover over the boy for the dozenth time.

"No! I'm not-" He yawned "sl-sleepy..." He stated, rolling over onto his side.

"G'night, my little robin." Selina said, kissing his forehead and standing from her crouched position.

"You're not his mother, Selina." Bruce said, wandering into the room.

"And you're not his father." Selina commented, knowing that Dick and Bruce's relationship was his weak-spot. Bruce sighed. Selina really was not his mother, but she had a strong point.

"Okay. Fine, you can stay with him. But only because he believes you are is mother." He stated, walking out of the room.

"Who would've thought it... A cat, a bat, and a bird."


End file.
